


Ghostin'

by Beautifulsoulheart



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, short and sweet, spoilers for the finale, trying to process that season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/pseuds/Beautifulsoulheart
Summary: Max.





	Ghostin'

Rosa is alive and Max is dead. 

 

Rosa is alive and Max is dead. 

 

Rosa’s alive. 

 

Max is dead.

 

Max. 

 

Liz isn’t sure if she’s in a horrible nightmare or a sick cruel joke. She has her sister back but the man that she loves is dead. 

 

Max used everything in him to heal her sister and bring her back because he loves her that much. 

 

Loved. Max loves her that much. He’s now a past tense in her life just like Rosa had been at one point. Max being dead makes her want to put another lock on her heart so tight that she won’t even let it budge for another. 

 

Max was her epic love. Liz knows that as she’s staring at the wall of the cave. What she can’t get over is that she felt Max was in trouble. As soon as he started healing Rosa there was a overwhelming feeling of confidence and fear. 

 

It’s the feeling of fear that Liz can’t handle. That Max knew it would probably kill him to bring back Rosa but he did it anyways. And as much as she loves having her sister back. She can’t help but want Max back as well. 

 

The only people who take Max’s death worse than her are Isabel and Michael. Isabel shuts everyone out after screaming and crying in a way that Liz knows all too well. It’s the same as her grief when Rosa died.

 

Michael. 

 

Michael is silent. 

 

The man does react or have anything to say. He goes to comfort Isobel and let her cry out her pain but he shows no signs of grief at all. 

 

Maybe he’s shocked. Maybe he’s reflecting on what this means. Liz can’t be sure.

 

She does know that Rosa has a lot of questions and they have to find a way to explain Rosa being alive.

 

But right now. Right now she needs to mourn Max. 

 

Everything else can wait.


End file.
